


#37: "Fall"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: If he had seen the lights over the hill last night, anybody else might have seen them, too.





	#37: "Fall"

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across [this really awesome piece of art](http://buttherewasnogod.tumblr.com/post/161109136207/kalun52-anima-finally-i-finish-ityeah) and I really wanted to write something about it. It just happened to work well with today's prompt.

“It’s around here somewhere, I know it.” Dean clawed his way to the top of a fallen log, and wiped the sweat from his face with a grubby hand. The ground sloped even more sharply upwards ahead, obscuring his view. “C’mon, Sam - hurry up!”

Sam was lagging behind, leaning against a tree at the base of the hill, swatting the bugs away from his face. “Slow down already!”

“Can’t!” Dean leapt down, fingertips brushing the mossy ground as he landed. He didn’t have _time_ to wait. If he’d seen the lights over the hill last night, anybody else might have seen them too, which meant someone else might have seen the thing that landed…

“Get a move-on, Sammy!”

He scrambled ahead, slowing a little when the earth gave way under his shoes, adjusting the weight of his backpack. He could hear Sam grousing behind him, over the sound of the flies and mosquitoes buzzing in his ears.

The top of the hill came into sight at last, and Dean grabbed handfuls of loose tree roots to pull himself over the rise. The first thing he saw was the sun, just starting its slow descent towards the tops of the trees on the other side of the valley below. Then, he saw the broken treetops, the smashed branches where something huge and powerful had plunged down out of the sky, the torn up earth and the frayed grass.

“Sammy! You gotta see this -”

“Stop yelling,” Sam panted, pulling himself over the rise. Dean turned, and offered his little brother a hand. Sam pushed his hair back out of his eyes, looked down into the valley and declared, “Holy cow.”

“Told ya - something _big_ , right? Let’s go.”

They made their way unsteadily down the side of the hill, following the torn ground, stepping over broken branches until they stepped between two trees that looked like they had been torn in separate directions by giant hands, and saw a crater in the earth, fifteen, maybe twenty feet across. At the center, something rose from the ground. It looked something like an enormous sunflower, with a twisted, spiraling green stem as thick as the trunk of one of the smashed trees; but what sat on top wasn’t a flower; it reminded Dean of egg sac he’d seen in the pages of his biology textbook, the phantom shape of baby stingray barely visible inside.

Of course, there wasn’t a shark inside this one. As the sun sank and the light came pouring down into the valley, Dean could see perfectly what was inside: a shape like a human being, curled like a baby in the womb, all wrapped up in pair of white, feathered wings.


End file.
